


白色巨塔短篇集

by masayosi661



Category: The White Tower｜白い巨塔
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: 白色巨塔（2003日劇版）的衍創。各篇標題源自於寫作時期很喜歡幾首歌。不知不覺已經十多年過去了（遠目）





	1. 夏日終曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 標題來源：森山直太朗，夏の終わり。（發文日期：2004.08.15）

「里見醫生！」

「竹內，是你啊，好久不見了。」

「是啊，上次見面是去年年中了吧，在癌症中心辦的那場研討會……」

靜靜聆聽竹內說起自己當時發表的論文這陣子又陸續被哪些文章引用，里見溫和地看著眼前的青年。

「你最近怎麼樣，工作還順利嗎？」

「嗯，內科還是老樣子。前陣子家父身體不好，本來以為要被拖回去繼承家裡的醫院，不過後來又沒事了，直嚷著要他退休還早呢，所以應該會繼續在浪速大多磨練一段日子。」

「加油吧，大學醫院資源充足，無論在學術還是臨床方面而言都是增長經驗的好地方，」或許是顧慮到自己的經歷，里見頓了一會兒，又接了一句：「……雖然偶爾也有些紛擾，不過你的話一定能妥善應對吧。」

露出老實的笑容，竹內拿起餐盤，仿效里見繼續朝各色餐點進攻：「不過真難得哪，沒想到會在這種場合看到里見醫生。」

「原本沒打算來，只是內人帶小孩回娘家去了，手邊的實驗又剛好有點問題，得中斷再從頭來過，所以就用今晚的空檔過來吃晚餐了。」

把癌症中心的五週年晚會當成餐廳？……不愧是里見醫生啊。

盯著神色自若的里見，邊在心底感嘆對方的膽識，竹內表情曖昧地點了點頭。

同一時間，會場忽然被掌聲所淹沒，原來是浪速大校長鵜飼站到了台上。從擺放餐點、沒幾個人待的會場後方還是能清楚看見鵜飼臉上掛著恰到好處的油滑笑容。掌聲逐漸平息下來後，歷經數次風波都安然無事，地位反而更上層樓的第一內科教授掏出手帕擦了擦額角，沉穩地開始致詞。

「對了，里見醫生，你有打算回來嗎？聽說鵜飼校長有意邀你加入癌症中心這邊的內科班底。」

「鵜飼校長確實跟我提過，不過我已經回絕了。」

「為什麼！醫生你不也認為這邊是資源一流的環境嗎？」

「這裡確實有充足的資金設備和人員，不過……」

沒等里見說完，竹內有些焦急的搶先說道：「是因為當時被迫離開而有所顧忌嗎，可是以醫生你的能力不進中心太可惜了，而且醫生的學術研究成果有目共睹，現在不會有人說話的！」

「不，不是這樣的竹內。……雖然當時離開大學是迫於情勢，但我認為那對我而言反而是件好事。在這裡或許確實能做更多我在千成那邊無法做的研究，接觸到更多特殊病例，不過我認為還有很多身為一個醫師不能捨棄的事是在大學醫院或癌症中心這類地方之外才能做到的。」

「可是，實在太可惜了啊，憑里見醫生的能力……」

儘管很清楚里見的志向，竹內卻還是不得不感到惋惜。事實上鵜飼之所以會去遊說里見除了物盡其用的想法外多少也抱持著這種心態吧。畢竟當年他會將里見這樣不知融通、埋首研究的男人拔擢為副教授就是看準了他的研究能力能有效提昇第一內科在學術研究方面的點數。

注視著似乎還是不能釋懷的竹內，儘管感念對方的好意，但明白自己無法有所回應的里見終究選擇了保持沉默。

「其實，我也知道怎麼說大概都沒用。我之前就聽柳原說了，醫生你跟他說，即使財前教授還在世，你也不會答應他的邀請進癌症中心。」

拍了拍氣餒的竹內的肩頭，里見微微一笑：「我去陽台透透氣，你慢慢吃吧。」  
  
  
雖說夏天的夜晚不像白天那麼炎熱，卻也比不得室內的冷氣，扯扯領帶、稍鬆開襯衫領口好適應戶外溫度後，里見輕靠著欄杆朝中庭望去。 

「財前……」低聲唸著這個許久不曾聽見的姓氏，里見靜靜閉上雙眼。

這麼說來不知不覺也過了五年啊……

永遠失去了那個一起走在醫學路上的友人之後，里見才體認到醫師竟是如此孤獨的工作。縱使對研究和對患者的熱誠絲毫未減，與週遭同事的往來也相當順遂，卻總會在思索時驀然察覺無論怎麼跟其他科的醫師會診，在接觸每個患者、每條生命時，自己依舊得一個人去面對。──當然財前在世時也是如此，因為不管怎麼互相配合，每個醫師都只能對自己的判斷負責。

可是財前的消逝讓里見頓時失去了同伴──二十多年來，儘管目標截然不同，信念也少有共識，卻很奇妙地能讓自己不感到孤獨的、唯一的同伴。即使離開浪速大及協助原告的舉動拉開了自己和財前之間的距離，但里見並不認為有什麼事能改變兩人間的關係。無論所處位置如何變化，甚至是未來背道而馳，只要彼此仍是醫生，財前還是財前，里見也還是里見，他一直是這麼想的。

是的，任何事都不能改變──除了死亡。

睜開雙眼，低頭凝視自己的雙手，就算是現在，里見也能清楚回想起當時握住的財前右手的觸感。──擁有總是令自己驚嘆的醫技的手。醫師不是神，而是人，就算是時時以此自戒的里見也曾在某些瞬間產生將擁有那般技術的手譽為神之手的衝動。

但那雙手已經不存在於這世上了。

收回雙手，再度將領帶調整回原貌，彷彿想擺脫那份思念，里見推了下陽台的護欄，迅速轉身朝剛離開不久的會場走去。

然而在拉開門的那刻，里見卻又驟然停步回頭望向空無一人的陽台。

──里見，其實我挺喜歡夏天的，熱歸熱，可是你不覺得那給人種爽快的感覺嗎？

財前對自己這麼說是什麼時候的事呢，對了，是他剛升上副教授的那個夏天吧。

「……再過不久，夏天就要結束了吧。」側過臉，以只有自己聽得見的音量如此說著，里見一步踏進了大廳。

數秒後，自動關上的玻璃門無言而盡責地將被遺留的夏末夜晚阻隔在門外。


	2. 輕閉雙眼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 標題來源：平井堅，瞳を閉じて。  
本文已收錄於ahmei君所出之「白色巨塔財前中心本。」（發文日期：2004.09.18）

殘雪皚皚的遼闊原野上，男人獨佇於鐵道的交叉點，凝望那彷彿會延展至無限遠之處的分歧路途。寒風凜冽，週遭寂靜得宛如世界上只剩下他一個人，男人只能獨自決定究竟要走哪條路，然後獨自走下去──

「但是，兩邊都是地獄……」

突然從睡夢中醒過來的財前下意識瞪著天花板，喃喃說出了自己實地參觀奧修維茲時曾脫口而出的感想。嘆口氣，撐起上半身倚向床背，然而僅只是這樣的動作就令財前的呼吸瞬間變得有些艱難。

「哼，自發性呼吸也快到極限了嗎。」苦笑一下，失卻睡意的財前看了看床邊桌上的時鐘──時針尚未抵達正中的12。瞥一眼自己蒼白無力的右手，財前伸長左手拿起了時鐘旁的手機。

「喂，是財前嗎，怎麼了？」

──為什麼這種時候我會想聯絡里見呢。

閉眼聆聽電話接通後從耳邊傳來的聲音，財前漠然地朝自身發問。

「財前？」

「……你還在醫院嗎？」

「嗯。之前寄出去的論文的審核剛過，現在在做細部修改。」

「……」

「財前？」

「睡不著，所以想找人說說話。不過與其說是睡不著還不如說是覺得把所剩不多的時間拿來睡覺很浪費而不想睡哪。──既然你還在忙那就算……」

「不要緊，我剛好想休息一下，你的電話來得正是時候。」

急促地打斷了財前未完的話語，里見的聲音聽來有些匆忙但依舊誠摯。

里見那似乎從未因時因地改變過的態度，讓財前心底油然升起一抹無比懷念的情感。靜靜品味那份令人安心的感觸的同時，財前不得不承認，儘管說出口的理由是不願將時間浪費在睡眠上，但那種死亡迫在眉睫，一旦閉上雙眼就無法保證下一刻還能睜開眼的念頭或許才是自己現在依舊清醒的主因。

──是因為察覺到這點，里見才會奉陪這通突如其來的電話嗎？

搖搖頭，甩去了這個進一步思考後想必會將自己拖進矛盾情緒的疑問，財前隨口說道：「跟你說話還真是輕鬆多了，剛才的話如果是對東醫生或岳父他們恐怕就不能說了。雖然知道他們想盡辦法掩飾病情很辛苦，不過我要裝做什麼都不知道也是很辛苦的啊。」

「財前……」

「呵呵，聽到這種話讓你覺得不愉快吧，不過也只好請你忍耐了，反正能像這樣說話的時間大概也沒……」

「財前，你覺得痛苦嗎？」再次打斷了財前的話，透過電訊傳來的里見的聲音比財前記憶中的要來得更加沉鬱，卻也更加溫柔，使財前臉上像是在嘲弄人一般的笑容瞬間消失了。

「……還好啊，不然哪能這樣跟你說話。」

「……」

「我的主治醫師可是東醫生，你這樣問太失禮了吧。」

「我問的不是病情。……不過只要你覺得還好就好。」

現在只是通電話而不是當面對話真是太好了。意識到自己現在的表情完全不受理性控制，財前不由得如此慶幸。

「──別談這個了。倒是你，一次都沒來探過病，我們好歹也是同期啊，真是無情的男人。」

「抱歉。」

「算了，反正你這個原告證人也不方便來浪速大吧。」

「財前……」

突然浮上檯面的官司話題頓時讓兩人陷入漫長的沉默。

「一切都是你害的！……說起來，以我的立場而言是該這麼說的，可是我現在並不想這麼說，到底是為什麼呢……」

即使再怎麼頑固，里見也不是個會對死期將屆的病人直言不諱地反駁的人，所以現在或許是這二十多年來唯一一次怎麼批判對方都不會被回擊的好機會。然而好不容易有這種機會，向來口才出眾的自己卻說不出什麼責怪的話語，真是太可惜了。

「財前，我……」

「晚安。」

「？」

「病人得多休息，所以我要睡了。」

「晚安。……我這兩天會過去。」

真是一板一眼的傢伙。邊想著自己其實可以多說些挖苦里見的話，切斷通話的財前露出了微笑。

將手機擺回原位，再度躺平，財前閉上雙眼，放任自己陷入完全的黑暗中。

「里見要來了……不知道慶子什麼時候會來啊。」

沒來由的想起那個也從未來過病房的艷麗女子，不知不覺中，財前的意識平靜地沉入了夢鄉。


	3. 在思緒重疊之前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 標題來源：平井堅，思いがかさなるその前に…。（發文日期：2004.10.18）

「……你果然還在啊。」

從讓自己陷入苦思的實驗數據中抬起頭，里見訝異地望向門邊那不知何時闖進來的熟悉身影。

「黑川……」

「敲半天門都沒人應，所以我就直接進來看看了。」

「啊，抱歉，因為正好在想問題。換了好幾個方法都沒辦法得到理想的結果……」

抓抓頭，起身走向黑川，儘管表情有些煩惱，里見眼底卻隱約透出樂在其中的光芒。

「話說回來，你不是下個月就要轉去內科了，怎麼現在還淨在忙病理實驗的事？不是差不多都該交接好了嗎。」

初次聽聞里見要從基礎轉向第一內科時，黑川其實感到相當意外。不只因為他很清楚里見對研究的熱愛，也是因為里見和病理科的大河內教授間的互動極為融洽。──作風冷硬剛直的大河內對里見青睞有加的事在浪速大醫學院裡幾乎成了一個傳奇，熟悉大河內性情的學生中甚至有人曾半開玩笑的說過「里見該不會是大河內教授的私生子吧」之類的話。

然而里見卻在數月前突然決定離開興趣相符又能和上司維持良好關係的環境。出於好奇心，黑川也曾詢問過里見原因，里見最後只答了這麼一句話。

──我想好好面對每個患者。

不是像自己當初轉往外科時那樣說想要拯救每個病患，而是想面對──黑川實在無法理解里見這種根本談不上抱負的模糊話語。

「嗯……畢竟是我開了頭的實驗，所以希望能盡量做到一個階段再交出去，這樣後頭的人也好繼續下去吧。」

像你這麼拼的人可沒有你想的那麼多啊，里見。

抑制住心底的聲音，黑川隨手抓起桌上最新一期的醫學期刊，在一旁的椅凳上坐了下來：「都這個節骨眼了還光顧著做實驗，你啊，就是腦筋太直了，要是能多繞幾圈就好了。」

「繞幾圈……」

「里見？」看到里見愣楞重複自己的言詞的模樣，黑川不由得感到訝異，平常的里見別說因此發楞了，這種程度的挖苦他根本連聽都沒在聽。

「對啊！還有這個方法！」完全不顧黑川還在身旁，里見迅速衝回實驗桌前，埋頭調整起儀器。

確認到實驗狂的友人不過是忽然想到新方法後，黑川不置可否地撇撇嘴角，默默讀起手邊的期刊。

就在黑川快要翻完整本期刊時，里見恍如大夢初醒般結束了手邊的工作，沒頭沒腦地朝他躬身道謝。

「黑川！謝謝你！」

「……我可不知道自己有做什麼會讓你想道謝的事。」

「不，多虧了你的話我才想到新方法的，當然該跟你道謝了。而且……」

「而且？」

用寬大的指掌撫了撫臉，里見有些難為情似地笑了：「該怎麼說呢，總覺得好像只要跟你在一起就沒有什麼問題不能解決哪。」

「哼，多謝你的抬舉。不過里見，這種話你還是少說吧。不知道的人聽起來還以為你什麼都靠人解決似的，會降低你自己的評價。」

「謝謝你的忠告。……不過我不是在跟不知道的人說，我是在跟你說啊。」

總之今天實驗能有進展都多虧你了。溫和地凝視著黑川如此說道，里見動手收拾起桌面。

配合里見收拾的動作，黑川起身將拿在手上的期刊擺回桌邊後，轉過頭、輕嘆了口不至於讓里見察覺到的氣。

總是這樣，里見的信賴純粹得近乎愚直，往往讓承受他的信任的人感到難以負荷──卻又同時因為獲得了那份毫無保留的信任而不禁產生某種類似優越感的情緒。

「黑川？」望向一反常態、沉默不語的友人，里見有些疑惑地出聲探問。

「肚子餓了。我要去吃晚餐，你呢？」

「啊，都這時間了？一起去吧，今天讓我請。」

「你要請客？也好，反正又是那間的咖哩吧，我就不客氣了。」

看著里見將東西全收進公事包中，黑川套上了大衣，先一步朝門口走去。  
  
※ ※ ※   
  
在醫院裡幾乎只剩下值夜人員與病人的時刻，不久前才順利於醫療訴訟中取得勝訴戰果的財前無聲無息地走進了內科研究室。獨佇於昏暗室內，財前拿起了桌上那被物主拋下的第一內科副教授工作證細細端詳。

「里見，就算沒有你，也沒有什麼問題我不能解決。……我跟你不一樣，打從一開始我就不需要你。」

低聲朝那個就算在場也只會對這樣的言詞不予回應、一笑置之的人說著，財前將證件擺回桌面，頭也不回地離開了研究室。

接下來大概有很長一段時間不會再進這間研究室了吧，不，也許再也不會過來了。──身為第一外科教授的人原本就沒有親自到這地方來的必要。

走出室內，快步獨行在長廊上，財前邊對自己如此訴說，邊朝心底那抹想停下腳步回頭看看的莫名冀望，露出苦澀的冷笑。


	4. 在呼喚你的名字之後

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 標題來源：槙原敬之，君の名前を呼んだ後に。（發文日期：2004.12.13）

點一下滑鼠關上了終於完成的論文初稿，里見轉了轉有些僵硬的頸椎、大大地伸著懶腰，然而就在他手一揮的瞬間，桌旁幾個裝著CT片的紙袋應聲墜地，裡頭的光片隨之從袋口滑了出來。

習慣性地摸摸頸後、盯著地板上交疊的CT片片刻，里見彎腰收拾起自己製造出的小混亂。

花費數分鐘整理好一切之後，擔心重蹈覆轍，里見隨手拉開抽屜，打算暫時安頓這些還得歸檔的CT片。──也就在這刻，他忽然停下了所有動作，只是專注地凝視早已被收納在抽屜裡的另一個紙袋。

有別於手中註記完善的幾個紙袋，這個同樣裝著CT片的紙袋上沒有任何記錄，但這組光片卻是里見這些日子裡最掛念的檢查結果。

拿起那個紙袋，將其餘紙袋收進抽屜後，里見輕輕抽出了袋中那些這陣子他不知已反覆看過幾次的CT片。──財前五郎的胸部與腦部的斷層掃描影像。

『里見，我並不覺得不安，我只是……感到遺憾。』 

瞪著眼前的光片，里見腦中自然地浮現出財前當時的話語及神情。那是那夜離去之前，財前留下的最後一句話。──或許也會是財前對自己所說的最後一句話？

連忙搖搖頭，里見為自己不吉的想法皺了皺眉，卻靜不下已然動搖的心情。

就在這微妙的時間點上，桌旁的手機忽然響起。音樂響了好一陣子後才發覺是自己的電話，里見整個人微微一震，匆匆抓起手機，連螢幕也顧不得看便按下了接聽鍵。

「里見，你動作還真慢啊。」

「……財前？」楞了好一會兒，想起對方剛才的怨言，里見繼續說道：「抱歉，手機響了一陣子我才發現。有什麼事嗎？」

「沒什麼，只是想找你說說話。」

「這樣啊……」

透過電話漫談了好一陣子，就在里見幾乎要因為友人和往昔一樣的語氣嗓音而陷入錯覺的那刻，指尖無意識碰觸到的光片提醒了他現實的存在。

「──財前！」

任由瞬間竄過心底的情緒化成聲音，里見打斷了財前的話語。而後在耐著性子靜候卻始終沒聽見下文的財前忍不住發出了催促的疑問時，里見緩慢地開了口。

「財前，你之前說你並不會感到不安對吧。──可是我很不安。只要想到你就要……」遲疑片刻，里見跳過了那個太過直接的字眼接著說下去：「我就感到恐懼。」

「里見……」財前的呼喚夾帶了深深的嘆息。儘管不確定那嘆息的意味，自覺到自己的話有失分寸，里見不由得跟著苦笑起來。

沉默許久，財前緩緩說道：「不安嗎……硬要說有什麼不安的話，也許是我一死就不能護著你這個不懂人情世故的傢伙了吧。」

由於財前令他熟悉不已的傲慢語氣而眼眶一熱的同時，里見卻也很清楚，倘若財前沒有罹病、順利取得權位的話，自己想必不會接受他的邀約吧。

彷彿從沉默裡聽出了里見抑制住的心聲，手機彼端的財前忽然笑了：「呵呵……不過你的話大概還是會逞強不接受我的邀請吧。」

──總是這樣，儘管不曾認同過自己的理念，可是財前有時候卻比任何人都還要清楚自己的堅持。

凝視著尚未收進封袋內的CT片，里見在無聲一笑的同時恍然察覺到眼前一片模糊。

「里見？」

「抱歉……」

楞了數秒，從里見不自然的哽咽語氣裡，財前立刻領悟到友人其實並不是在為回絕自己的事道歉。

「──你在哭嗎，里見。」

「……」

「真是，你是醫師吧，在患者面前哭什麼。」

「財前，我想見你。……我明天過去一趟。」

「……這可不行，里見。你忘記自己的立場了嗎？你是浪速大的敵人。幫我開刀的東醫生另當別論，但你來探病我可會很困擾的。」沉沉地咳了幾聲，財前再度開口：「──下次見面，只會是我病危的時候吧。到時候反正我就要死了，也就不用計較這麼多了。」

靜靜抹去臉上的淚水，里見單手將CT片插回封袋，放進了抽屜。

「里見。」

「嗯？」

「里見……不，沒什麼，只是忽然想跟你說……」

「什麼事？」關起抽屜，里見瞬間將精神集中在聽覺上。

「──謝謝你。……就這樣了，晚安。」

「等一下，財──」制止的話語尚未說完，里見耳邊就只剩下通話切斷後的聲響。

──財前，你為什麼要道謝？

低聲問出無人回答的問題，里見莫名想起了告知財前病情的那個夜裡那扇被離去的友人隨手帶上的門，以及只能束手無策地站在門後的自己。

關上手機，將機殼抵在額前。彷彿為了感受那殘留著自己掌溫的手機傳來的微溫，里見靜靜閉上眼。

「財前……財前……」

反覆低聲呼喚方才擅自切斷通話的友人，為了消去再度湧上的情緒，里見以另一手掩住了酸熱的雙眼。

──至少，也讓我對你說聲謝謝。


	5. 仰望無名天空

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 標題來源：MISIA／玉置浩二，名前のない空を見上げて。（發文日期：2005.11.27）

「財前。」

逼近末班電車發車時刻的深夜裡，財前獨自靠在樓頂護欄邊吹著夜風。此時，他忽然聽見背後有人呼喚自己，隨即回頭望去。

「喔，是里見啊，你怎麼這時間還在？」抬手看了看錶，雖然明白晚歸對里見而言是家常便飯，但近來情況特殊，所以財前也不禁感到有些訝異。

「在等實驗，晚點收完資料就回去了。」

「你啊，把新婚的老婆丟在家裡沒關係嗎？」

「三知代她能理解我的工作。」

「……是這樣就好了。」

隨口搭句話，財前翻了翻白眼。儘管只見過幾次面，但財前忽然有些同情起這男人的妻子。雖然自己也不能算是什麼模範丈夫，但至少新婚那幾個月可都有好好陪著杏子啊。

「你不也是這時間還在嗎？」完全沒察覺財前的心聲，走近他身邊，里見溫和地回問。

「沒辦法，研討會的截稿日是後天，偏偏前陣子手術跟其他事排得滿滿的，所以只好現在才來趕夜車了。況且我家的杏子活動可排得比我還滿，根本不用擔心。」

「啊，是在京都的那場嗎，原來你要參加嗎？」

「原本是想把重心全擺在ASCO的研討會上的，不過東教授說日本國內的研討會也不能忽視，所以就參加了。怎麼，你沒報名？」

「嗯，照目前的實驗進度來看一定趕不上，所以跟鵜飼教授談過之後決定把目標放在ASCO。」

「哼，上頭有開明的教授真好啊……」

認真地搖搖頭，里見露出安撫的神情，有些遺憾地回道：「別這麼說，東教授的想法也很有道理啊。我其實也很想參加，不過目前的研究急不得，所以只好放棄了。」

盯著里見誠摯的容顏，一如往常地覺得這男人真是認真過頭的同時，財前忽然感到一陣焦慮。那是由於得知里見並未參加同一場研討會，少了一次和對方切磋的機會所產生的失落嗎？不，應該不是，如果只是想要討論，同在浪速大的自己跟里見什麼時候都能討論，事實上這些年來他們一直是互相砥礪地走過來的。那麼現在自己心中的這份焦慮究竟是什麼？而就算眼前這男人從大學以來就和自己在醫學路上並肩而行，但自己又是為什麼會對他有如此接近偏執的執著？

──為什麼是里見？無論在心底問過自己幾次，財前都無法得到答案。沒有得到回答的疑問就那樣累積在心裡，逐漸發酵成難以理解的情緒。

「我到底是執著你什麼呢……」

「財前？你說什麼？」

聽見里見的聲音，財前恍然驚覺自己不知不覺中將疑問說了出口，連忙笑著撇開話題。「沒什麼，只是忽然在想，你老婆到底是看上你這傢伙哪一點才跟你結婚的。」

「……為什麼忽然想到這個……」

無奈地看向不負責任地回說『我怎麼知道，就是想到了啊』的財前，里見臉上浮現困惑與些許靦腆。

「算了，你不用想了，看到你露出那種表情讓我有點起雞皮疙瘩。」

「財前……」

面上的無奈更深，但里見只是苦笑起來，並沒有動怒。也許是因為他將財前的話解讀成不過度追究的善意吧，儘管財前自身很清楚並不只是那樣。

沉默許久，和財前一同遙望夜空的里見將話題轉向對方。「就光說我，那你跟你太太呢？」

「真稀奇啊，你也會問這種事。」

里見沒有回應，有些尷尬地笑了。雖然部分原因是由於他顧慮到財前故作輕鬆卻難掩疲憊的模樣，所以避談公事或研究，但向來溫厚的他也不得不承認自己是有些想還以顏色才這麼問的。

「我跟杏子……就是各取所需吧。我不也跟你提過嗎，財前家得到個體面的女婿，我得到財前家的支援，就是這樣了，沒什麼特別的。」

「……」

「里見，別用那種眼神看我。我話說在前頭，你怎麼想我不清楚，但我跟杏子可是很幸福的，不需要同情。別說我了，同情杏子？讓她知道了她還想反過來同情你！」

「……嗯，你說的有道理。」

然而出乎財前意料之外，里見非但沒說出半句他原以為會聽見的說教，還二話不說地贊同了他的話。

「每個人對幸福、對生活的認定都是不同的，是我沒想清楚，如果讓你覺得不愉快的話我跟你道歉。」

從錯愕中回過神來，財前擺擺手。「不用了，我本來就沒放在心上。……倒是你會這麼乾脆就認錯讓我嚇了一跳。──要是談病人的事的時候你也能這麼有彈性就好了。」

「這是兩回事。對病人而言……」

「好了好了，我是出來透氣的，至少今天就別談這些了吧。還有，你不是還要回去收資料，有空在這裡長篇大論嗎？」

啊了一聲，里見連忙低頭看看手錶，隨後鬆了口氣。看樣子時間還沒到。

抬起頭看著財前，里見再度開口。「我先回去了，你呢？」

「我抽根煙再進去，你先走吧。」

聞言後停下正要轉身的動作，里見皺起眉頭提出建言。

「你還是早點把煙戒了吧，你也是醫生，抽煙對身體的害處你應該很清楚。」

「很遺憾啊里見醫生，您的其他建議我可能都還做得到，就是這點沒辦法。」

「財前……」

暫時拿下叼在嘴邊準備點燃的煙，財前搶在里見說出下一句話之前堵住了他的勸導。

「里見，煙酒這些東西跟慾望有很微妙的關係。我是個慾望很深的人，所以特別需要這些來控制自己，刻意去戒煙只會有不良影響而已。──不過像你這麼清高的人大概一輩子都不會明白這種感覺吧。」

「我是不太了解你說的……但是財前，我一點都不清高。」

財前聳了聳肩，沒繼續說下去，再度將煙叼了起來。體認到這次的勸說又是徒勞無功，想著下次一定要再勸勸他，里見嘆了口氣，轉身走向安全門。

「財前，那我先走了，你熬夜別熬太晚了。」

沒有回頭，財前只是伸出正握著打火機的右手揮一揮，直到里見走到數步之外的距離後，他才回過頭凝視友人離去的背影。在那瞬間，毫無來由地，不信神的財前腦中閃過了想祈求自己和這個人分歧的時日不要來臨的念頭。

「不過，平常一點都不虔誠的人的祈禱，神明恐怕不願聆聽吧……」

俯首點起煙、深深吸進再呼出後，依循緩緩飄散的煙霧向上攀升的路徑，財前再度仰望方才兩人曾一同注視過的天空，嘲諷地笑了。

\--  
〔註〕ASCO：美國臨床腫瘤協會(American Association for Clinical Oncology)


End file.
